


Lap dancing.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your regular lap dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap dancing.

You're tired from all the studying you did for uni, you ended up losing track of time and spent the last six hours studying about human anatomy. You yawn as you walk down the stairs of your apartment, Uta is still in working on some masks, no customers are around though. Not wanting to disturb him, you tip-toe to where he's working and take a seat across from him, still without a sound, you put your face in your hands and exhale softly.  _"I am never doing this again"_ , you think to yourself. Of course, having better knowledge of the human anatomy allows you to pick out the tastier parts of humans, so you can't help but get excited. 

Uta looks so peaceful when he's sketching, he's making a concentrated face, his eyes narrowed, hair tied back.  _"So cute"_ , you say to yourself. He's turning the pencil around his fingers, throws it away and takes another pencil from behind his ear. He keeps erasing and re-drawing things, tearing pages from his sketchbook. There's the occasional sipping of coffee, sometimes he stretches out like a cat, rubbing his eyes but mostly it's just him trying his best to please his clients.  _"It's amazing how this person can be so kind-hearted but twisted at the same time. It's not my place in interfere, after all I'm a part of all of this too, I just feel a little bad for Kaneki"_. You can't help but feel some pity towards the poor boy, but your feelings for Uta are so strong that the thought of leaving him has never crossed your mind, and you don't think it ever will. 

He finally seems to notice you, since he places the pencil on the table and tilts his head slightly, giving you the hint of a smile. 

"How long have you been starring at me with those dreamy eyes?", he asks, taking your hand in his.

"Hm, I wasn't starring, I was just thinking about what the tastiest part of a human is", you chuckle.

"You're so silly, you really need to study less or you'll end up becoming a glutton".

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't", you wink at him, getting up from the chair, you walk up to where he's sitting and untie his hair, "You've worked enough for today, don't you think?".

Uta takes your face in his hands and plants a kiss on your lips, it's a tired kiss, maybe what you're thinking isn't such a good idea.

"Hey, I want to try something", you say, so silently, as if you don't want him to hear you.

"Oh? Okay then, let's see it", he grins from ear to ear.

 _"He seems excited, I guess. I might as well try it"_. He gets up to lock the door but you push him back onto the chair.

"Someone's in a good mood today", he laughs and tries to move his hand under your shirt, but you brush him away.

"No touching", you whisper and proceed to take your top off.

Uta seems intrigued, he never turns down offers to try out new things, so he just sits back and looks at you, his eyes sparkling. You sit in his lap, legs apart and run your fingers through his hair, while kissing his neck. You can feel him getting hard and after a while you slip his pants down, taking his cock in your hands and start toying with his tip. You can feel him trying to contain himself but it's soon impossible and he lets out soft moans, whispering your name in between.  _"He likes it"_ , you think as you get off his lap and take him in your mouth. His moans are getting louder and he seems to have lost some restraint for he tries to touch your hair, but you push his hands away. 

"I said no touching", you say while taking off your shorts.

"But I want to-"

You don't wait to hear the rest of what he was about to say but kiss him instead, and he responds, since that's his only opportunity to touch you, in some way. He doesn't try to touch you, he just submits as you bite his lips and responds when your tongues meet. You nibble at his neck, sometimes harder than intended, but he doesn't seem to mind as his pleasure is clearly visible. 

"Are you... hungry..?" he tries saying between moans, but still his tone is the same as when he teases you.

"Shut up idiot! I'm not hungry at all", you blush and feel your stomach protesting.

"Seems like you are. What are you going to do about that?"

You look from him to his shoulder, you really are hungry but you'd never do something as ridiculous as biting your own partner. You can eat later. He tries to speak again but you take his index finger and put it in your mouth. He inhales sharply as you begin to suck on it but the moment doesn't last long and you both burst out laughing.

"I hate you", you try saying with a straight face, of course you end up failing and bury your face in his neck to hide your smile, "The atmosphere is ruined so I guess you're allowed to-".

You don't even have time to finish and he pushes you off the chair, falling along with you to the floor. Before you know it he's on top of you, your bra is gone and he starts kissing you, your lips, your neck, your collarbones and finally his lips are on your nipple and he is biting you, his tongue moving around it in a circular motion. His hand reaches down between your legs and he starts stroking you, you feel your pulse go up and wrap your legs around him. With fast but clumsy movements he manages to take off your underwear and pushes into you, biting your lips as warmth begins to fill you. At first his hips move at a slow pace, he puts a hand behind your waist so that your bodies touch and uses the other one to cup your face while he kisses you. Gradually his pace increases and he rocks into you with such strength it makes you pull his hair to stop yourself from screaming. You both reach climax at the same time and he pulls out of you, falling on his back. Your panting is all that can be heard in the empty studio and after a few seconds he turns to face you.

"I love you", he whispers, kissing you one more time.

"Me t-"

Suddenly the door opens and you quickly cover yourself, turning around only to find Kaneki standing at the doorstep.

"Uta... san..." he says, stunned.

"GET OUT YOU SHITTY BRAT!", you shout, throwing a shoe at him.

Uta begins laughing and takes you in his arms.

"It was your idea not to lock the door", he grins.

"Maybe I should study less after all", you reply as you embrace him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found any fics of Uta x reader apart from the ones on "asking tokyo ghoul" blogs and I really wanted to write one. A fluff one is in progress too. I also realized I know next to nothing about lap dances so this isn't exactly a lap dance please forgive me.


End file.
